


Shut up, Dear

by artisticFlyer



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rave, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua joins his friends for a night out.<br/>((Post-Game, established JoshNeku, mindless fluff for my buddy Hinami's birthday))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Dear

Shibuya was loud and vibrant as Joshua lowered himself through the frequencies, settling in the Real Ground. Shiki immediately waved him over to the group of teens standing by the Moyai. He was met with greetings of varying enthusiasm and a bag shoved into his arms, courtesy of Eri. He flashed them a small smirk to the group, catching Neku rolling his eyes as he turned to walk to the restroom. It wasn’t the first time the group had come together like this, and more than likely it wouldn’t be the last.

He found the clothes in the bag dark with bright highlights, similar to what he’d spotted Neku and Beat wearing. When he rejoined the others, he was passed a necklace with a glow stick hanging from it.

Joshua chuckled. “A rave, is it? How classy.”

“Shut up and walk, _dear._ ” Neku bit, but there was no fire behind it.

Joshua, smirkedand the rest of the group laughed at the familiar antics as they all made their way to a small concert venue Josh had only been to once or twice before. The crowd moved as if a single entity and lights flickered in a multitude of colors while music filled the room.

The Composer simply let the sound vibrate though him as Beat jumped into the crowd, Neku following. Shiki and Eri trailed off to get sodas and Rhyme grabbed a chair at a table.

It hadn’t taken Joshua long to discover how these events were nearly intoxicating to him. The movement and energy of Shibuya’s youth increased with each passing day, and with it, the Composer’s utter disbelief at how he’d fallen so out of touch with it.

Eventually his gaze found its way to Neku, who paused in his rhythmic movements to throw Joshua a questioning look. He seemed to contemplate something before giving a shrug and making his way onto the dance floor. He started moving to the beat, matching it with ease, and he saw the redhead do the same, two bodies moving independently but together. It reminded Josh of their week together in the Game, dancing now as they’d fought then.

He could feel the heat building with each fleeting touch and meeting of their eyes. It wasn’t hard to see that Neku could feel it too, gaze steady but cheeks flushed. Josh new he must have looked similar, so he took the opportunity to tug the other male out of the crowd.

It was always like this, whenever they went out. The music, the crowd, the sheer energy was enough to put Joshua on high for a week, but _Neku_ , he acted like an amplifier, making the Composer downright delirious. He didn’t bother to fight when Neku pressed him against the wall, staring at him with such intensity that Joshua vaguely wondered how the very air hadn’t caught fire yet.

When the other male finally kissed him it was like lightning, and all Josh could do was pull him even closer while Neku rested his hands on his hips, kissing him firmly. Someone off to the side yelled at them to get a room, to which Neku simply removed a hand and flipped the bird in their general direction. Joshua smiled into the kiss, deliberately moaning obscenely loud when the other nibbled on his bottom lip.

Eventually, Shiki found them and squealed, drawing the rest of the group over. The blond male had to bite back a small whine as Neku pulled away. This allowed Eri to fuss over and straighten their clothes before going back to teasing Shiki, whose face was scarlet. Beat simply looked exasperated while Rhyme was giggling.

The group finally left the dying rave and walked through the city, each practically glowing. Neku leaned into Joshua’s side a bit, a satisfied smile painting his lips. Gradually their number dwindled until it was just Joshua and Neku trailing through the latter’s door.

Neku made a show of putting pillows and blankets on the couch to make a suitable sleeping place, even though the two of them knew no one would be sleeping there tonight. The Composer finally tugged Neku aside, drawing him in for another kiss. This time was much less intense, with the redhead acting as a grounder for Joshua's high instead. Slowly, they made their way to Neku’s room, falling onto the bed with a small grunt from each.

When they finally broke apart, Neku simply stared at him. “So… are we..?”

Joshua turned over, sitting up to lean back on his hands. “You know I don’t do sweat, Neku.”

The other boy snorted in disbelief, but his eyes glimmered with what Josh could only hope to believe was fondness. “Alright, alright.”

“Maybe some other time,” Josh murmured as consolation, turning to lean over him again.

Neku reached up and tugged him close again, kissing him lazily. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get there when we get there.”

Joshua couldn’t keep the smile from his face, so he laid down on the other’s chest instead, pressing his nose into his shoulder. It seemed like these were the best moments in the world, where there was nothing but the sound of them both breathing. In times like these, the Composer could pretend he was just Joshua again, a regular boy now with a group of regular friends and a regular boyfriend. He could forget the fact that no matter how much he “grew” with them, one day they’d have to end this. They would leave, Neku would leave, and even if he didn’t, he’d find someone new, he’d grow old, and there was nothing Joshua could do about that short of shooting him again.

There was no denying he’d thought about it, although he was forced to dismiss the thought. He knew the other male, not to mention their friends, would despise him for it, and Neku could always chose to simply return to life again, and there’d be nothing he could do about it.

Joshua pressed his eyes shut, clearing such thoughts from his head. Neku seemed to notice his distress and rubbed his back. “Josh? You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” the Composer responded.

“But you aren’t right now,” came the retort. Neku wrapped his arms around the other male. “You’re thinking about stupid stuff again, aren’t you?”

Joshua sighed. He couldn’t get away with anything anymore, could he? Not that he really tried. “That I was.”

“Stop thinking so much. Keep it up, and you’ll make yourself more gray-haired than you already are,” Neku teased.

Joshua leaned up again and lightly cuffed him on the side of the head before kissing him lightly. “Shut up, dear.”

Neku snorted. “You first.”

Joshua laughed and pressed one last kiss to his forehead before settling down for good. “Goodnight, Neku.”

“Night, Joshua.”


End file.
